


One Last Kiss For Love

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Bill, at the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss For Love

There was nothing for it – Remus went to the wedding, Tonks on his arm. Gripping his arm too tightly, she beamed up at him as they found their way to their seats.  
  
"Isn't this lovely?" she asked. "I'd love to have a wedding like this."  
  
Remus nodded, twisting to look around at the crowd. Too many Weasleys – in the sea of redheads, he didn't see Bill.   
  
"Just a moment," he told Tonks, squeezing past her. She goosed him, her fingers lingering on his arse, and laughed when he jumped.  
  
The other guests turned to stare at them, her throaty laugh echoing in a sudden silence. Remus scuttled down the row of chairs and hurried through the orchard, bursting into the Burrow.   
  
Bill was there, his smile strained and his fingers fumbling to smooth the wrinkles from his robes. "Remus. You came."  
  
Remus reached out to him, one finger pointing at the hollow of Bill's throat, almost touching the skin there – he let his hand drop to his side. "Tonks insisted," he said. "She has a new dress, and ..."  
  
Bill took Remus in his arms, pulling him close. His heartbeat was fast, hammering through layers of clothing and skin and flesh to thud through Remus's bones.  
  
"It means nothing," Bill said, his fingers cupping Remus's jaw. "None of it means anything."  
  
Bill smelt like soap and aftershave, a clean and proper smell. Remus had known him – Remus had licked the blood and sweat from him, cleaning him, soothing him, comforting him after the battle. Remus had known him when he was not sterile and clean, ready to be married.  
  
Bill closed his eyes, his eyelashes a fine tracery against his skin. It was a red-gold like wraith-fire and the flare of a subtle sunset, like evening-song and the last bells of the day. Remus brushed a finger across Bill's eyelashes, memorizing the feather-light texture.  
  
"One last kiss?" he asked. "Just for luck?"  
  
"One last kiss for love," Bill said, his lips a breath away from Remus's. Chaste and open-eyed, they kissed – dry lips pressed together for long heartbeats.   
  
At last, they broke apart. Bill fumbled with his clothing, smoothing away the wrinkles, and Remus gave him a long last look before he fled through the door, hurtling down the steps and through the aisle and to Tonks.  
  
"Where have you been?" Tonks asked. She elbowed him in the ribs, and Remus shrugged, letting her take his hand. Her fingers were warm, her fingernails trimmed smooth, and he brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.   
  
"Sorry," he said, turning away from her just as the procession began.  
  
He gave Tonks his handkerchief when she cried during the ceremony, his eyes and ears closed to it. He offered her his arm when they stood, and tucked his sodden handkerchief back into his pocket. "Wasn't it just lovely?" she asked, her eyes red-rimmed.  
  
In the end, there was nothing for it – he danced with her, rather than watching Bill dance with his wife.


End file.
